


Conversation

by Morrobay



Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrobay/pseuds/Morrobay





	Conversation

Do you remember? Remember the first time? 

_Yeah_

It was cool, not cold...

_I remember..._

The rain was a nuisance...not a deterrent...not enough to keep me away.

_It wasn’t raining when I called you...I almost called back to make it another time, but..._

Only an apocalypse could have stopped me.

_The apocalypse came after!_

Right...months after...

_Remember the feelings, and all it meant?_

I remember what I felt...had no idea what it all meant.

_That first time...why did you let me?_

Why?

_Yeah...in the forest...you could have run..._

I wanted to...and I didn’t...I had to know... 

_What?_

__

__

I had to know what it felt like...what you felt like...did you know I wanted more? But I couldn’t then...it was too much...

_I know I wanted more..._

I bet!

_But I knew I had to wait...I knew you had to come to me..._

What if I hadn’t? Would you have given up?

_Maybe...I don’t know...I had already pushed pretty hard to get my point across..._

Yeah, you did push...I couldn’t think of anything else...you were always there...even when I was with other people...................even Bettina...you were there...

_It wasn’t...I mean, I didn’t...it was just something I couldn’t ignore...I didn’t want to fuck anything up...you and her...I mean, I didn’t set out to... I couldn’t stay away..._

It wasn’t easy...remember when I hit you? That fight on the road...I hated that I did that. After...when I was walking away, all I wanted to do was go back to you...but I had responsibilities...I couldn’t leave them...

_You ended up..._

Yes, of course...that’s how it ended...but at that time...it wasn’t easy...it was like I was being torn in two directions...I didn’t know what to do...I wanted you, wanted to be there...but how could I tell her...I would hold the baby and ask myself how I could leave him...

_I pushed you to do it...I wanted so much more than you were giving...I didn’t look at what you were giving up...or what I was asking you to give up...I just saw that I needed you...if you felt the way I did, how could you stay there? Well...that’s how I saw it..._

I’m tired...let’s go to bed...

 

 

 

_I thought you were tired..._

Of talking...


End file.
